Unwell
by shadowsKnight
Summary: -desde este momento no recordarás nada ni de esta conversación ni de tu vida pasada. Comienzas de cero… ¡Suerte! y así se dirigió a una nueva vida, una segunda oportunidad. ¡Que difícil es no cometer los errores del pasado cuando a veces, tu propio espíritu esta condenado a repetirlos!
1. Volver a empezar

**Avatar no me pertenece…**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: volver a empezar.**

La eternidad para muchos es algo inimaginable pues se cree que con la muerte acaba lo conocido; todo el mundo está consciente que hay algo en el más allá, solo que nadie vivo, lo ha podido descubrir. Solo el avatar está seguro de lo que hay después de la muerte, pero por el bien global, no era capaz de revelarlo.

Cuando la persona dejaba su vida terrenal, su espíritu, la esencia pura, desaparecía y se iba a disfrutar de su estado espiritual, descansar feliz en aquel manto espiritual que nadie conocía y luego… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaba?

Y a los que eran malos, a los asesinados, a los que se les fue arrebatada la vida por un espíritu, ¿Qué les pasaba?

Quizá la situación era muy diferente. Tal era el caso de un pobre espíritu errante que se quejaba en las sombras de aquel campo espiritual. Cerca de lo que podría llamarse el propio calvario. El sufrimiento en la tierra no era para nada comparable con esto.

Siglos habían pasado desde su trágica muerte y en todo ese tiempo nunca pudo encontrar la paz. Seguro todos los que amó en la tierra habían regresado para unirse con ella y lamentaba que seguro ellos no habían sido capaz de verla por su falta de rostro.

Así es, justo el día de su boda el espíritu roba rostro, Koh, la había matado para castigar a su futuro esposo, el avatar Kuruk.

Desde ese momento Koh se volvió dueño de ella y después de años de sufrimiento por su parte el espíritu malvado la había dejado marchar pero sin un rostro que la identifique. Seguro para causar problemas a Kuruk para encontrarla.

Y si que lo había hecho. Kuruk y ella jamás, jamás se reunirían y lo peor de todo es que quizá Kuruk avanzaría pero ella no. Estaba condenada eternamente a caminar deambulante por la oscuridad del mundo de los espíritus. Sin que un alma fuera amable con ella, sin recibir cariño de nadie. Y es que los capturados por Koh eran consideradas almas sucias.

Sintió el peso de sus cadenas volverse insoportable y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se encogió a sí misma y sus brazos demasiados pálidos abrazaron a sus desgastadas piernas. Su largo y lacio pelo negro disimulo un poco los harapientos mantos que usaba. Y se dio el lujo de descansar después de caminar de un lugar a otro por más de 100 años.

* * *

En una cierta parte del mundo espiritual, dos amables y muy reconocidos espíritus miraban de manera atenta a un estanque de agua cristalina donde la imagen de aquella alma errante era mostrada nítida. Sintieron pena y a la vez simpatía.

Habían estado observando aquellos acontecimientos incluso desde que las cosas tuvieran lugar. Sabían la rabia de Koh hacia Kuruk, las ansias del roba rostros por hacer sufrir al avatar, las intenciones que el maligno tenía hacia la inocente Ummi y las desgracias a las que conllevarían. Sabían ambos que no debían intervenir y por eso no trataron de advertir a Kuruk de la situación. Pero ahora, al ver a aquella pobre atrapada en un sufrimiento eterno, no estaban seguros si habían optado por la decisión correcta.

Parte de lo que ella vivía era su culpa. Si ellos hubieran informado a Kuruk quizá, las cosas serían diferentes.

-¿te ocurre algo Tui?

La cara del aludido dejó mostrar algo de decisión y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿no te sientes culpable, La?

-cada día que la miro a través de esta laguna de agua, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer…

-claro que hay…

-ella pertenece a Koh- replicó La con un poco de amargura.

-el ha dejado libre su alma, aunque no su rostro. Desde el momento que lo ha hecho ha renunciado a sus derechos.

-Tui… no te metas en terrenos que no serás capaz de controlar.

-es una manera de reivindicar el daño que causó nuestra decisión.

La suspiró con pesadez.

-¿crees que después de 800 años tendrá algún sentido nuestra interferencia?

Tui sonrió tristemente.

-quizá ella nunca se pueda volver a reunir con Kuruk, pero sé que podremos ayudar para que sea feliz.

-es tu decisión entonces- remarcó La.

Tui solo sonrió a su compañero espíritu y con un movimiento de manos tan simple creó un enorme remolino en el lago.

* * *

Ummi se quedó ahí en la tranquilidad del mundo espiritual mientras las llagas que causaban las cadenas que la ataban a su sufrimiento, comenzaron a arder. Llevó su mano al lugar de la herida y la frotó.

Estuvo mucho tiempo de esa manera hasta que empezó a sentir humedad en su pierna. Como si no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo se dio cuenta que una serpiente de agua atrapaba su miembro inferior derecho. Asustada de lo que podría pasar intentó ponerse en pie solo para ser halada por el látigo.

Intentó soltarse y no pudo, entonces sin más remedio se aferró al tronco del árbol en el que anteriormente había estado recostada solo para ser arrancada súbitamente de él y ser arrastrada sin piedad por el fango del suelo. Se aferró con sus uñas al suelo. Estas fueron violentamente arrancadas y ella fue sumergida a lo que parecía un estanque, donde de pronto perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Era inconcebible que un espíritu perdiera el conocimiento pero despertó unos segundos después de llegar a su destino. Y que ya estaba teniendo miedo. Sabía que no moriría, y una parte de su ser se maldijo por eso, pero por otra, al no poder observar nada, le daba terror pensar de que podía ser el malvado Koh el que la llevó a ese lugar.

Tembló un poco y empezó a distinguir los olores del lugar

Por lo general, la cueva de Koh olía a azufre, aquel putrefacto olor a muerte que emanaba de la tierra eternamente. Pero, sintiendo con atención, se dio cuenta que el lugar olía a hierba, tierra mojada, rosas y aquel sonido del agua corriendo por algún lugar de ahí, era relajante.

Un minuto… ¿agua?

Donde Koh nunca había agua.

El agua era signo de sanación, pureza y cambio, cosas que Koh detestaba. El nunca, nunca estaría cerca de eso, salvo por la necesidad de hacer una fechoría. Pero, si entonces este lugar no era de Koh, entonces ¿de quién era?

Sus preguntas no tardaron en ser contestadas. Sintió una paz impresionante de manera súbita.

-Bienvenida- dijo la voz.

Ummi se removió y el espíritu sonrió ante esto.

-tranquila, no estoy dispuesta a hacerte daño, se podría decir que soy tu aliado.

Sabiendo que Ummi no podía hablar, continuó su discurso.

-te he observado durante una cantidad de tiempo inimaginable, y notando tu sufrimiento eterno que no ha tenido resignación, he decidido ayudarte- el espíritu regresó muy cerca de Ummi- debes sentirte muy confundida por mi ayuda pero debes saber que no todos los espíritus somos malos, incluso algunos somos misericordiosos.

Sintió ansiedad provenir del espíritu de Ummi.

-no diré quién soy, solo deberás saber de ahora en adelante velaré por tu bienestar- notó confusión en las emociones de aquel alma errante- volverás a la vida, pero…- admitió- no será para nada igual a lo que fuiste antes. Desde este momento lo que fue Ummi se convertirá en un recuerdo y volverás a la tierra con nueva apariencia.

Sintió el cuerpo de Ummi estremecerse.

-no debes sentir miedo, como ya dije, en lo que pueda, siempre estaré contigo. Pero debo advertirte que los sucesos que atormentaron lo que va a ser tu pasado podrían volver a suceder si Koh descubre la intervención, así que será mejor que te esfuerces en no cometer los mismos errores de antes- Tui la ayudó a levantarse- desde este momento no recordarás nada ni de esta conversación ni de tu vida pasada. Comienzas de cero… ¡Suerte!

Y un remolino de agua la envolvió depositándola en otro lugar. Luz se filtró por las comisuras de sus ojos y con dificultad se manejó para abrirlos. Y entonces se encontró al inicio de una escalera enorme. Y había más escaleras de maneras paralelas, oblicuas, horizontales, rectas, quebradas por otros lados causando un laberinto.

No estaba segura si tenía rostro, lo que sabía era que podía ver y llevó la vista a su cuerpo arropado por exquisitas túnicas blancas. Las llagas no dolían, estaban sanas.

Estaba tan ida que el sonido de un reloj potentemente duro la despertó. Marcaba las 12 en punto; sin poderse contener empezó a correr escalera abajo. A cada paso olvidando hermosos y tristes aspectos de su vida pasada. Como si estuviera retrocediendo en el tiempo, incluso antes de su nacimiento.

Intentó recordar muchas cosas, retenerlas en su mente, pero no pudo. Simplemente escapaban como recuerdos sin importancia.

Primero estaba corriendo por una escalera, aparecía en otro lugar. Estaba normal, de pie, luego estaba de cabeza. Corría en línea recta, empezaba una curva interminable. Estaba arriba, luego estaba abajo. Estaba en un extremo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el otro. Parecía que nuca iba a terminar y lo peor eran los recuerdos que iba perdiendo en el camino.

No sabía que la había llevado a ese lugar, de pronto no se acordó de el nombre de su mejor amiga, el rostro de su madre pronto fue olvidado, su casa… no existía en su mente, y de pronto los recuerdos a los que más quería aferrarse, como su primer beso con Kuruk, su propuesta de matrimonio, su sonrisa, su voz e incluso el mismo nombre de su amado fue olvidado. Y llegó al borde de la escalera, de lo cual según parecía solo quedaba un precipicio negro.

Para ese momento ya no se acordaba de su propio nombre. Pero si sabía que si caía sería el fin. Intentó frenar pero sus pies no respondieron y al final terminó cayendo al vacio.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó desesperada.

* * *

-¡atrás!- gritó alguien- ¡atrás…! Abran las cortinas, la reina necesita aire.

Y entonces en la lujosa habitación se sentían los estruendosos llantos de un recién nacido. Se escucharon vítores de alegría.

-¡es una niña!- gritó alguien más con emoción- ha nacido una princesita.

El emocionado rey, siendo abrazado fuertemente en las piernas por su hijo pequeño de casi tres años llamado Sokka, se acercó a la cama donde yacía su adorada reina. Su esposa lo miró con una sonrisa cansada y luego voltearon hacia donde, en ese momento, las curanderas se encontraban limpiando la sangre del cuerpo de su menuda hija.

Fue envuelta en lujosas cobijitas y llevada de inmediato a su madre, que la esperaba de manera impaciente, la niña se removió con impaciencia y comenzó a llorar. Su madre la arrulló con dulzura y pronto la preciosidad quedó dormida.

Hakoda entonces acarició aquella cabecita pelona y sonrió más pues al fin, tenía una nueva adición la familia.

-es hermosa- susurró- se parece a ti, Kya.

Su mujer lo volteó a ver con emoción.

-se parece a los dos…- contestó ella.

-¿se parece a mí?- preguntó una vocecita, que, con costo y salía entendible.

Sokka hasta hace poco decía palabras completas pero al parecer entendía lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

-Si, Sokka, se parece mucho a ti.

El niño sonrió grandemente y se quedó viendo fijo a la niña. En ese momento Hakoda volvió la vista a su esposa.

-¿Cómo le pondremos?

Kya sonrió y le besó con suavidad la cabecita.

-Katara… su nombre es Katara.

Hakoda sonrió y se levantó altivamente- Princesa Katara- sus súbditos se arrodillaron- avisen a todo el polo sur que hoy es día de fiestas. De hoy en adelante se celebra el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña princesa.

Y entonces, en las afueras del palacio el pueblo vitoreó.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia y espero haya sido de su agrado. Nunca pensé subir historias pero después de mucho decidí arriesgarme. Se estará publicando a menudo. Se preguntaran porque el enlace de Ummi y Katara. Vi un video donde se muestra la verdadera muerte de Ummi y la desesperación de Kuruk al buscarla y entonces mi cabeza se planteó lo que pudo haber pasado con el espíritu de la joven y en esto terminó. Es un universo alterno, como se habrán dado cuenta y será un Kataang de los buenos. Esperando su apoyo en este inicio me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Buscandola

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Capitulo dos: Buscándola…

.

.

.

-¡Ufff!- alguien exclamó de manera frustrada.

Comenzaba otra hermosa mañana en la tribu agua del sur. El frio y el viento se mezclaban de una manera tan peligrosa que, si no andabas con ningún tipo de abrigo, lo más seguro es que te convertías en un pequeño tempano de hielo. Casi como los glaciales que terminaban rodeando la ciudad imperial.

El comercio en las calles comenzaba su desarrollo normal y las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro de manera agitada. Era el comienzo del día. Hora para ganarse el sustento de cada día.

Pero aunque las actividades comenzaban normalmente en la ciudad, no era lo mismo en el palacio real cuando, la institutriz de la princesa, de manera enfadada buscaba de un lado a otro a la joven soberana sin encontrarla.

-¡Quiram! ¡Quiram!- le gritaron- ¿pero que te ocurre mujer?

-¡histeria es lo que me ocurre!- vociferó. Volteó a ver a quien le habló con enojo. Era Toi, el cocinero de palacio, enamorado de ella desde que tenía memoria y además, fuerte y calmado. En otras palabras una molestia. Y más cuando la miraba en esas y, en vez de ayudarla, lo que hacía era sonreír y quedarse de pie en la puerta como un idiota- ¿te piensas quedar ahí, o harás algo útil y me ayudarás a buscarla?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una mesita de al lado, recorriendo su vista por el cuerpo de la estirada institutriz de 40 años.

-¿Por qué te preocupas en buscarla?- repuso calmadamente- siempre hace lo mismo y siempre aparece incluso cuando tu ni la has hallado.

-¡Hoy es diferente!- gritó- sus clases de etiqueta comenzaban hace media hora y la chica por ningún lado aparece. Sé que es una princesa y que tiene más rango que yo pero te aseguro que a veces me gustaría darle unas nalgadas por encima de esas faldas lujosas que usa.

Toi rió escandalizado.

-eso… y el hecho de que no me pagan lo suficiente para soportarte a ti y a ella.

-¿pero ahora que hecho mujer?- se cruzó de brazos el cocinero.

No le dio tiempo ni de contestar porque un rechinido de puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Entrando en puntitas y con una capa celeste sobre su lujoso vestido del día se encontraba la princesa Katara. Quiram frunció el ceño como mejor pudo y azotó una y otra vez el pie sobre el suelo.

Katara no había notado su presencia porque cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y silencio y una vez que lo hizo suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho en señal de alivio. Sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía y se volteó para quitarse y colgar el abrigo, justo para encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de su institutriz.

Quiram negó suavemente.

-¿Dónde se supone andaba, princesa?

Katara tragó saliva.

-me dieron ganas de hacer un pequeño paseo matutino- se dio cuenta de la presencia de Toi en su alcoba y le exclamó feliz- ¡buenos días!

El se inclinó en señal de respeto.

-Madame…

-no cambie de tema, alteza- replicó la señora con dureza- ¿Dónde andaba?

-ya le dije que era en un pequeño paseo matutino.

-pues será mejor quitarle ese habito, últimamente ha tenido muchos de esos paseos.

-ayudan a calmar mi ser- respondió con tono divertido la princesa. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su interlocutora. De inmediato reparó a la princesa de pie a cabeza para notar la parte final del vestido bastante empapada.

-y ni crea que seguirá usando el vestido en ese estado. Mire como lo tiene…- la apuntó con esos dedos acusadores- ahora mismo tendrá que cambiarse…

La princesa asintió de manera rápida mientras observaba como Quiram le hacía gestos al cocinero para que abandonara el lugar. Toi entendiendo esto empezó a toser.

-es mejor que me retire, debo empezar a preparar el menú del almuerzo de hoy. Con su permiso Madame…-y se inclinó de manera graciosa. Solo para reír más ampliamente al recordar que había estado haciendo la soberana pocas horas antes y ya que quería ver a Quiram arrojando fuego, supuso que arriesgarse no sería nada malo-ah… princesa… se me olvidaba… recuerde lavarse muy bien las manos, no queremos que los gérmenes del oso polar bebé que cargaba hoy en la mañana, la hagan enfermar.

Katara se sonrojó ante el comentario mientras la institutriz enrojeció de disgusto.

-sin más que agregar, me despido- ganándose antes de salir de la habitación una mirada de Katara que decía "te estoy viendo".

-¡con que caminata matutina, eh!- vociferó alto.

-¿acaso omití que la caminata era con un oso polar en mis brazos?- Quiram volvió a cruzarse de brazos-¡Mis disculpas! ¡Que olvidadiza soy! La próxima vez me acordaré de informarle de mi acompañante.

La señora bufó duro.

-desvístase, va a bañarse.

-pero si ya tuve baño hoy en día…

-eso debió pensarlo antes de andar jugando con bacterias y animales salvajes…

-pero…

-ap, ap , ap- dijo levantando la mano para hacerla callar- sin peros… a la tina.

Katara taconeó duro en frustración mientras en el camino se deshacía de cada una de sus prendas.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Quiram con satisfacción- se me olvidaba- ese tono hizo tragar grueso a la joven- hoy en su clase de escritura escribirá 200 veces: _"no debo engañar a mi hermosa, comprensiva, amable y educada institutriz otra vez, de lo contrario volveré a ser terriblemente castigada"_

* * *

-¿no le parece que la oración es muy larga? Podemos omitir unas partes…

-agradezca que no estoy tan exigente en este castigo. Le aseguro que si esto vuelve a pasar, la próxima oración será mucho más larga.

Katara abrió los ojos en estado de Shock.

-¿pero que mira?- dijo agitando las manos- ¡a bañarse! ¡A bañarse!

-¿Desea más té, mi señora?

Kya negó suavemente a su dama de compañía mientras le daba una pequeña indicación con la mano para que la dejara sola en la habitación un momento. Suspiró feliz al respirar la tranquilidad de su palacio y ver por la ventana la armonía con la que se desarrollaba otro día de la semana.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se podía negar que la reina maquinaba algo en su cabeza. Dentro de dos semanas su pequeña hija cumplía 16 años y al fin se convertía en mujer. La felicidad la invadió en muchos sentidos, no solo por todas las compras y atuendos en los que tenía pensar sino también porque era el momento ideal para el compromiso de su hija y quién sabe si su hijo mayor Sokka, en el baile, le prestara atención a una joven dama.

Sonrió por lo alto al recordar todas las invitaciones ya enviadas, la mayoría para los jóvenes más codiciados de las cuatro naciones eso, sin contar, el alto rango social que los caballeros poseían. Sería una velada inolvidable, de eso estaba segura. Eso, además del hecho de que le había pedido a Quiram, la institutriz de su hija, clases intensas para ayudar a la princesa a aumentar sus encantos.

Kya no negaba que su hija era extremadamente bella, de hecho, la joven era muy bien proporcionada con una cara tallada por los propios espíritus. Esa era una ventaja pero el problema es que su hija era demasiado franca, aventurera, independiente, razonadora, discutidora… en fin cosas que a los hombres no gustaba porque buscaban a mujeres sumisas que solo sirvieran de una hermosa compañía a su lado.

Así que la cosa resultaba un poco difícil, pero no importaba, aunque así le costara la vida, haría que Katara se comportara una noche para que llamara la atención de un caballero.

Resopló un poco y llamó a su dama de compañía, quien, sin demora, llegó a su lado.

-¿se han enviado todas las invitaciones?

-como usted lo ha ordenado, su alteza…

Kya sonrió grandemente.

-¡excelente, excelente!

* * *

Mientras el mundo avanzaba de manera normal y tranquila, en las oscuridades del mundo de los espíritus, llegando a una cueva donde almas sin rostros aparecen por un lado y otro y donde ni la misma esencia de poder espiritual por miedo a perder su identidad se aparecería, se hallaba un espíritu parecido a un animal rastrero pero con cara de persona. Koh, el roba rostros.

Se encontraba en existencia desde los inicios de la vida misma, haciéndolo uno de los más viejos y conocedores de la historia entre los espíritus.

La naturaleza de Koh para muchos era aterradoramente desconocida. Se sabía lo básico sobre él, lo que se necesitaba saber.

Dispuesto a matarte por tu apariencia o tus fallas, era un espíritu capaz de arrebatarte el rostro de la cara por un simple gesto y quedarse con tu alma como prisionera, por lo menos con las almas que realmente le interesaban.

Tenía a su merced los rostros de políticos, maleantes, locos, animales, espíritus, niños, ancianos y jóvenes.

Si, hacía exactamente 800 años que había tenido su último gran festín. Justo cuando cruzó a la tierra para robar el rostro de la novia del avatar Kuruk el día de su boda. Solo de recordar el peligro de la tarea le era sumamente excitante. Su propia droga personal.

Lástima que había tenido que tirar a Ummi a la intemperie del mundo espiritual. ¡Pero qué clase de roba rostros era!

Uno que se preocupaba porque ni Kuruk ni ningún otro avatar entrometido tuviera la suerte de encontrarla. Estando con él, Ummi era localizada casi de inmediato, fuera, era otra historia.

Claro que el mantenía un monitoreo constante tanto de ella como de muchos otros espíritus. Y recordando que había pasado más de dos décadas desde que no revisaba su bienestar, decidió que era tiempo de echar un vistazo. La pared de su cueva empezó a volverse transparente y reflejó zonas del mundo espiritual.

Tanto el espíritu de Koh como el de Ummi están conectados por los ligamentos de esclavitud que el roba rostros impone sobre ella y se enojó terriblemente al ver que el rastro espiritual de la chica simplemente no existía mas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Si Ummi estuviera muerta, él la habría localizado. Parecía como que si lo que él hizo nunca hubiera ocurrido. Empezó a indagar en otras opciones mientras su rostro que, antes era un mono, ahora se convertía en un señor de bigote exagerado y negro.

La única forma en la que Ummi pudo escapar pudo ser por ayuda de una poderosa fuerza. Pero el único espíritu que se interesa por ella, además de él mismo, era el espíritu del avatar. Pero Kuruk ya no estaba en potestades espirituales tan poderosas como para ayudarla. Así que si no había sido el… fue otro espíritu. Uno de los que osa desafiar su autoridad.

Se enojó y ahora su cara se tornó la de un niño pequeño. Cara que después formó una sonrisa traviesa y malvada. Bueno, si a esas jugaban, el escondite también podía ser de dos. Si bien en estos momentos no podía detectarla por todas las interferencias de la tierra. Algún día el poseedor del espíritu de Ummi sacaría a flote su naturaleza y él podría encontrarla al instante. Era cuestión de paciencia. La joven cometería los mismos errores del pasado y se revelaría sin que él tuviera que esforzarse. Pero aun así decidió ser amable. Dejaría que disfrutara sus pocos años de vida.

Su rostro entonces reflejó el de Ummi y sonrió a la vista de su reflejo en las aguas estancadas del pantano de su cueva.

-no podrás escaparte de mí- susurró. Mientras el rostro de la hermosa joven se desvaneció en la oscuridad

* * *

-¡Aang!- gritó alguien que el joven avatar conocía a la perfección. Aquella voz vieja, cansada y pastosa solo podía pertenecer a su querido amigo y maestro, Gyatso.

Dejó caer su estado de meditación y empezó a estirar su cuerpo para poder pararse sin dificultad del suelo en el que había estado sentado por más de tres horas consecutivas. Sonrió un poco más cuando Gyatso se le acercó y aquel rico olor a tarta de frutas recién horneadas invadió su muy sensible nariz.

Iba a ponerse en pie para ayudar al monje pero el otro se lo impidió de manera casi inmediata.

-Quédate justo ahí, Aang. A menos que quieras merendar de pie.

-Huele delicioso Gyatso…

-me alegra que mi cocina te encante. Le tendió el rico bocadillo y una humeante taza de té-lo preparé con poco azúcar ya que sé que el Jazmín no te gusta tan dulce.

-Le has atinado- dijo el avatar.

-¿no es así siempre?

Ambos rieron encantados.

-¡a propósito!- Exclamó Gyatso después de un momento- nos ha llegado esto del polo Sur.

-parece interesante…- dijo el avatar mientras tomaba el pergamino en sus manos. Lo desenrolló con cuidado- es una invitación al cumpleaños número 16 de la princesa Katara.

-¿Cuándo es eso?

- dentro de dos semanas…- contestó el más joven.

-¿iremos?- preguntó el monje- recuerdo que habías dicho querer visitar a tu novia Onji en estos días.

-pues sería una descortesía no aceptar la invitación, además la puedo visitar justo después de la fiesta. Creo que es bueno asistir, habrán soberanos de todas las naciones en el lugar y pensando que la tribu agua del Sur no ha sido visitada formalmente por mi persona, supongo será mejor llegar. Como avatar es esencial que tenga buenas relaciones con todos los soberanos de las naciones.

Gyatso asintió levemente con una sonrisa.

-muy bien hecho, Aang pero ahora tenemos un problema que resolver…

-¿Qué será eso?- preguntó el chico con confusión.

-pues que yo recuerde nosotros somos varones y no tenemos experiencias en regalos para las jóvenes damas. Debemos viajar con las monjas para que nos den sus sugerencias.

Aang se puso a reír escandalizadamente por ese comentario, compartiendo con su amigo otro ameno día en el templo aire del Sur.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios. En serio suben el ánimo y me ayudan a escribir. Me contenta saber que mi descabellada y loca idea ha tenido buena recepción y que sea apoyada por los lectores de Fanfiction.

Muchas gracias por el comentario a **Ddcake, Klan, Nuharo y Maryel Tonks**. Espero este capítulo también haya gustado.


End file.
